wars end
by The Fated Assassin
Summary: Edea powerless Adel and Ultimecia defeated and Riona with the power of all three what will happen to seed and the rest of the world
1. Chapter 1

obligatory disclaimer I don't own the characters or anything that would get me money (if I did I would have a lot more money)

He leans in and kisses Rinoa and spends the rest assured of the evening dancing and celebrating with his friends. Squall goes to bed late that night recovering from the party, only wishing Rinoa was with him Leonhart dreamt of both his lover and defeated adversary. Both were vary confusing and unpredictable while extremely powerful he couldn't help but compare the two. There where significant differences Ultimecia lacked the discipline that was drilled into the former through the past months just as Rinoa lacked the brutality owned by the latter while yes they may be similar Squall thought as he woke there reasons for fighting were extremely different.

He dressed in his usual black leather with a small jacket top and slid his Gunblade into his holster and opened the door and suddenly stops "sir how long have you been there" the short man walked towards the commander "About an hour." "You could have woken me up sir" "No my boy you had an exhausting night and truthfully an exhausting few months you deserved the rest." "So sir what do you need anyway? I'm sure your not down here this early just to congratulate me." "ahh… Yes we need to go over a few things pertaining to gardens future may I come in." "Absolutely sir." 'What could this be.' And they walk in.

"When I made you commander it was since we absolutely needed someone to fill that role that the whole of seed trusted. Now that we are out of the crisis i would like to know if you wish to keep the job , and before you say you are not a good leader you brought down Galbadia Garden, Seifer , Edea my wife, Adel and Ultimecia along with other countless foes." "I'll remain in the position if I can still go on missions but that's not all is it sir." "Yes , you will be allowed and it is not from my understanding you are sorceress Hartilly's Knight." Squall stood to protest but did sat him back down. "No I am not asking that to change if anything she is an ally what I do want to say is if she's interested she can live here as either a seed or civilian and is welcome at any time and also you will be given shared quarters but I leave that for you to decide Squall." "I will explain the situation to her when I see her next Sir" "Alright next is exactly what your job as commander is. Your job is to over see all seed operations and accept what jobs we will take larger jobs will require my approval as well or enough votes of the council when get the positions filled." "What positions sir." "well first and for most we need a new garden master someone who is good with numbers and has patients and is loyal to us but will not change things just to please us do you have anyone in mind." "Xu" "honestly my vote was between her and Quists so no if she accepts we have the three biggest positions filled so for now let's handle other matters." "Agreed sir" "Galbadia has captured Seifer Almasy and left his punishment up to us first I do not see any option other than execution for him even if he was misguided his fate is sealed." "Sir then why tell me at all… you want me to do it don't you." "Yes it was a request from Seifer , General Caraway understood the desire that the only one to kill him should be his rival" "I'll do it but it won't be hanging or Firing squad his death will be caused by lionheart Sir." "Actually he asked if you would use Hyperion for it but also do not expect you to except." "I will so is that all sir?" "Almost I'm sure your wondering why Galbadia is even talking to us they singed a treaty this morning party in thanks and partly in apology we were given then nation of timber as a colony and also they agreed to repair Galbadia and Tribia Gardens then sent them to timber also ethar has agreed to decree all land near the orphnage as seed taritory I say we station Galbadia Garden above that land keep us in Balamb and Tribia shall go in Timber if they wish to take the new names of the land that is up to the other garden headmasters."

"Martine will stay leading Galbadia and Tribia has a much longer time before we need to worry also there will be a Headmaster and Gardenmaster of every garden but only one Commander so you will solve stale mates in the other Gardens." Squall wryly says " I'm beginning to regret accepting this job." "was that a joke?" Cid said in surprise "yes sir" "commander I believe that is all that was necessary to say now I suggest you go and spend some time with your friends Rinoa is in the training center with Quistis and Selphie." "Okay thank you sir" squall stood up and walked over to the training center and saw Xu standing by the exit to the dorms. "Xu as you know the position for garden master is open and Cid and I have decided that you should take the position." "Thank you squall I'll hand in my résumé at 1800 hours and by the way Riona has had a vary good effect on you your much more social" "whatever" "I guess I deserve that commander" squall moved away to avoid the playful fight Xu was trying to ensue it's not that he disliked Xu in fact the opposite is true Squall still wasn't used to talking casually to anyone especial Someone he had thought so serious

Squall continued to the training center and removed his blade from his hosted as he walked in moving through he quickly dispatched of some grats and saw the trio amd moved towards his raven haired counterparS she sent her valkery at a T-rexur who in return ramed at her while Quists and Selphie did nothing Squall bolted to action while screaming "help her" in his anger and worry he didn't notice Quists's Whip wrap around his blade and Selphie charge to stop him "she can handle it herself squall she hasn't even had to resort to her powers and it's already dying" RIona quickly finished off the monster "Oh hi Squall what's up."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n thanks everyone for reading hope you enjoy

_**Chapter 2 **_

"Well…" Squall said dropping to his knees the realization of what he will have to do finally setting in. His voice faltered as he spoke again. "I have to kill Seifer Almasy." By the end of his sentence he was barley audible. 'Seifer is…was an ally he was my rival , yes and no we did not get along vary often but Seifer was probably the first person I could ever consider a friend.'

It was Seifer's constant harassment that allowed Squall to be able to just shrug off the worst things imaginable. Yes being an orphan created the foundation of his walls and Ellone's disaperence built them. Yet it was Seifer who built them through constant insults and fights but he did this not hurt squall but to make him tough.

'Seifer was an ass to me and Everyone else but he was a brother to me. During the last few months his dead at my hand would be much easier to handle for him to handle he gave me no choice. Now Seifer will have no means of defence and is not the enemy. Seifer Almasy is now just a scared boy about to die for crimes he had vary little control over. He sees what he did wrong and even he won't try to justify it.'

Squall had thought as he threw up on the training hall floor. He heard someone say something but it was impossible for him to heat anything over his racing thoughts. Three blurs moved toward him as his spinning world blurred even more he knew he was moving but now why or where. 'Could this be real maybe this is a dream.' He knew it wasn't a dream but he had to hope. "Damn it seifer why didn't you hide better." He said some of his sense finally returning. "Curse you Ultimecia!" Squall screamed.

He realized he was in his bed with Selphie Quistis and Rinoa around him and stared at her fearing utter humiliation. "Don't worry no one saw." Rinoa said and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Squall you are still human as much as you try to fight it he is probably your oldest ally and friend." "Whatever" Squall had to deal with more then enough emotions today. Selphie had picked up on this but refused to give in that easy "Squall we are here for you." "LEAVE" Rinoa moved to him and squall looked her in the eyes then the others "That's an order." Quistis and Selphie left "I'm not one of your Seed you can't order me around." Squall resolved himself he refused to look weak again then with no hesitation he asked. "Do you want to be?"

Rinoa was utterly confused she can't become a seed you have to start your training by 15 at the latest and graduate By 20. Squall knew what she was thinking as he was thinking it himself before. "Cid made an exception for you, you will not need to take a field exam and your age will not matter ." "I'm a sorceress Seed's job is to kill me." "No our mission was to destroy The sorceress that was specifically Ultimecia." "Alright i really don't think I have much other choice considering most countries want my kind dead." As much as they both hated it that was the truth and weather or not other nations would allow her to be there once they found out what she was they would fear her. "Okay go to the cockpit at 20:00 hours…and thanks for before." He leaned over and softly kissed her and she kissed back. "Squall you are human weather you like it or not I don't expect you to talk about this or hear you be emotional about it again because that's who you are but even you can't block out everything. If you could I would have died back in the battle of the gardens or in space or been imprisoned in the memorial." "Whatever Rinoa" He let out a sigh as she left he hated that she knew him as well as she did it made keeping his pride intact a near impossibility.

2000 hours Balamb Garden

"Will All Seed cadets that received a rank 8 or higher for there conduct during the Battle with Galbadia Garden And the members of the Assassination attempt on Edea Kramer the cockpit floor immediately" Squalls voice booms over the intercom almost immediately after he switched it off Rinoa walked through the door in the formal Seed uniform Squall always though his raven haired love was beautiful but never relisted how good she would look in the uniform. She marched in front of Squall pivoted on the spot , stood at attention and saluted him "Rinoa Heartily reporting for duty Sir!" "At ease"

The rest reported hastily most dressed in there civilian clothing after the last cadet came Cid entered then took his place next to Squall."Good afternoon I am glad to see you all here Irvine Kinneas and Rinoa Heartily your actions in the past few months have proven you would both be valuable assets to Seed if you wish to join us you will both be given a rank of 20. Step forward and sign this if that is what you wish." Cid said pointing at a set of papers Nida was holding. They both did this and then walked back into formation. Cid walked toward Irvine and said "You can keep pushing Selphie away." Then over to Rinoa "Your powers are a gift." Then took his place next to Squall again "Quistis Trepe you are hereby reinstated as an instructor and promoted to rank 30. Selphie Tilmitt and Zell Dincht you are both promoted to rank 28."

Cid motioned for Nida to bring over another stack of papers. He then told the cadets that through their actions durring of the battle of the Gardens they earned their place in Seed and the envelopes held their ranks sleeping arrangements and early pay for there actions then have them each a bit of advice. Squall almost missed that one of these cadets was Zell's girlfriend Amy Winchester she was an average built but pretty girl who wielded a staff and wore her mid length brunette hair in a pig tail he knew she was also the only one not of his party to start with a rank above 10 she earned herself a 19. "You are all dismissed have a great evning" Squall finally said they all saluted then left aside from Rinoa. "what about my sleeping arrangements sir?" Cid spoke "Simple you now sleep in the same quarters as your knight." Rinoa couldn't help but be excited by the prospect not that she expected anything to happen or even wanted it to yet but she was happy since that ment Squall was getting used to her. Squall fell to the floor and Rinoa sprang into action but stop when she realized what she felt through the bond it was Ellone Then turned to a worried Cid and Nida "Don't

Worry it's just Ellone"

Time:unknown

Location:unknown

Date:unknown

"Jane…you know the punishment is death" Said a light skinned women who has brunette hair and a lean figure she looked like she was in her twenties to a much younger probably only 12 and extremely fit but covered in scars and blood. "Yes I know Natalie so are you going to help me or run" the younger one said picking up a sword. 'Fine I'll help but tell me why.' She softly touched her ring and squall noticed the black ring with a lion on it instantly. "Ellone how does she have it and how do you know her" Squall said while both girls stayed completely unaware of the conversation taking place in the younger ones mind. 'Squall I don't know and that terrifies me '**WHO ARE YOU'** comes a booming voice that he instantly recognizes as his dragon ally Bahamut 'So I'm assuming that this happened before our time or he would recognize me' Ellone and Squall get pulled back to their world but hear Jane say one last thing "it's simple I'm a Leonhart."


	3. Chapter 3

Squall finally started to come to and saw Rinoa , Cid and Nida standing around him apon noticing his stirrings Nida quickly offered a hand to help the Young Commander get up. Squall rejected his hand and propped himself up "So whats the good news My boy." Said the much older and shorter man and Squall responded with "We need to go to Esthar and I need to talk with Bahamut." Rinoa turned to her knight , lover and boss and said "We landed in Balamb an hour ago witch was about 10 minutes after you collapsed Also Irvine still has Bahamut junctioned and is currently patrolling the dorms." "Thank you Miss. Heartily." Squall was proud of his raven haired sweetheart she had definitely come a long way from the spoiled princess she was when they first met. "Before you ask why I'm still up here is they wanted to know if something went wrong with you while you were out." Rinoa said "Nida relieve Irvine of his patrol and send him the the front gate I'll be there soon with Rinoa" "Yes Sir " with that Nida quickly left the room.

"So what is up Squall?" Irvine asked walking out of the corner as squall and Rinoa finally made it to the entrance"I need to talk to Bahamat." Squall said walking past Irvine "Are you crazy squall last time he was out long enough to talk he tried to fry us." Irvine protested "Kinneas ether come with me or give me your junction I don't have time for this." Irvine followed Squall for about half an hour as he walked in the direction of the fire cavern through the lush fields of Balamb and cleared a forest Squall had Diablos junctioned and using the encounter-none ability so they could avoid any battles. While it's name is misleading as you still can get stuck with a few fights while using it links to the minds of monsters and enemy's and fills them with fear.

"Okay this is far enough away" both of his subordinates understood what he ment Rinoa began casting defensive magics in case this turned into another battle and Irvine began summoning Bahamut. "**DO YOU WANT MORTAL!."**he enormous dragon demands sending it's wings out that have a dark blue back but a deep red front. Squall takes off his gloves then Griever and placed it in the dragons claws. Bahamut awestruck at the sight of it almost dropped the ring. "What do you know about this ring" said squall "It has been 4000 years since I saw that ring it is a royal ring the greatest royalty why do you have it and why are you asking about it you couldn't be… you never told me your name sir what is it " "Squall Leonhart I have had the ring and this neckless" Squall said pulling up the Griever neckless. "since birth and i ask you because my sister Ellone sent me into Jane's consciousness the other day witch is out of her limitations of her powers and while we were there I saw the ring on her and heard you." "So it was you that day I always had wondered." Bahamut said handing the ring back cutting squalls unguarded hand and the ring emitted a bright Green light and so did squalls eyes.

Bahamut then started to glow aswell and a young girl probably only 12 years old but shared striking resemblance to Squall took his place. The young lady went down on one knee and said "The Leonhart clan brought the first Guardian Force Eden to the world well before the centra even existed. That ring is a symbol of your sovereignty over all of us." Squall reached his hand to the young woman "Never kneel at my presence Anna I see you as an ally not someone lesser." "As you wish sire but we must see the Ellone you mentioned i also request that we bring Jane and Natalie with us " Squall looked at Anna with a vary confused look. "Sorry i mean Shiva and Siren."

Squall opened his cellphone and dialed For Laguna Loire. "Hello Mister president I am sorry to bother you at such a late hour but I wish to set up a meeting with you and Ellone." "Of course I'll send d Ragnarok to bring you hear I assume this has something to do with her losing consciousness earlier." "Yes sir that as well as several other political and personal matters we must attend to." With that Squall hung up. "So is it just you going or the whole crew." Said Rinoa "I think everyone aside from Rinoa should go since where taking so many High level GF's we need to leave it with a strong defense Nida will be the temporary commander" said Squall.

Selphie Sqall and irvine at in the pilot and copilot seats Zell and Quistis were over with the newly human guardian forces "How long can you stay in human form?" Asked Quistis "That depends on how close to that ring we are as long as were in a mile radius we can stay human indefinitely. "Do you still have your powers?" asked an excited Zell We have about the strength of a junctioned Seed and Squall gets all the powers we normally hold." "Ahh Esthar is in sight it's been far to long since I set foot on this land right Natalie." "Definitely Jane." Natalie then looked at Squall do you think we could look around a bit before the meeting "Yes the meetings not for an hour." Selphie docked ragnarok and they went there separate ways.


End file.
